Adhesive tape dispensers are available in various models. In general, they are most widely known in the form of desk dispensers and hand-held dispensers requiring the use of two hands, whereby the tape roll is stored on a revolving spindle and are able to be cut at the desired length by a blade. Typically, tape dispensers are made up of a considerable number of components and are relatively large. For many devices, changing rolls of tape is often a complicated task.